


Circus and Shield

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Archery, Betrayal, Circus, Clint joins SHIELD, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Kid Clint Barton, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clints life in circus and Shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circus and Shield

After his parents died Clint and his brother were moved to foster homes.  
Until.one they ran away.  
And joined the place of wonders.  
There were clowns, dancers and colours.  
And one day a man saw Clint's talent and marksmanship.  
He called himself Trickshot.  
And for sometime everything was fine.  
Until the illusion shattered.  
His brothers jealousy ran so deep.  
That he tried to kill Clint.  
Clint left and became a mercenary.  
Before a Shield agent  
Phil Coulson recruited him.  
Clint fell.in love with him.  
And vowed never to disappoint him.  
He turned over a new leaf.

He's happy.


End file.
